


【长顾】隐居（四）

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 长顾填坑之精心准备表演の大帅&捆绑play& 镜面PLAY肩膀压脸  手指把玩软肉 准备表演的顾昀  长庚酒后 床上过招 捆绑play 顾帅亲自指导





	【长顾】隐居（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 长顾
> 
> 填坑之精心准备表演の大帅&捆绑play& 镜面PLAY
> 
> 肩膀压脸 手指把玩软肉 准备表演的顾昀 长庚酒后 床上过招 捆绑play 顾帅亲自指导

近日来，顾昀天天被退休的姚镇请去不知搞些什么事情，长庚整日见不着顾昀，心里有些不舒服，但又无处发作，于是总想着在顾昀身上别处找补些什么。

早晨从不赖床的长庚，赖在顾昀身上磨蹭了半天，也没讨到一点甜头，自己得寸进尺的时候，顾昀那带兵养出来的暴脾气就上来了，格斗擒拿，将他踢到一边。

疼是不疼，只是长庚也无法再纠缠他。

长庚心里盘算着，手指摸着温润的酒杯边缘，摩挲了两下，觉得心里酸得很。他低头又饮了一杯酒，觉得那股美酒顺着喉咙淌进胃里，香郁中又透出无限苦涩。

曾经执笔社稷，执笔江山，也游刃有余，天底下唯独一个顾昀，能把他折腾得手足无措，无处发泄。

长庚撒娇的本事，不知道是不是退步了，近日对顾昀似乎是不起作用了。

顾昀每日早早出门，日落方才回来，风尘仆仆，披星戴月。每日回来身上都带着些轻微的酒气，精神也倦怠地很，晚上会搂着长庚的头不停地摸，指尖泛着冷气，从常年风沙席卷中磨砺出的凌厉都被他透着温柔的动作消磨地无影无踪，腻得出水。

白天找补不着的长庚，晚上总喜欢粘着他起腻，扒拉着他的寝衣手指头就往里头伸，左戳又戳，直戳地顾昀闷声轻笑，浑身敏感的地方打着抖，去推他的手。那双手像条滑溜的鱼上上下下贴满了他的身体，将他从上摸到下，顾昀受不了就会无奈任他所为，“心肝儿，要做就快点儿。”

顾昀第二天也不会晚起床一会，仍旧是天不亮就出门，长庚拧着眉折腾了家里的兔子好一会，终于决定自己下山去看看。

他觉得自己不是偷窥，就是非常的不信任顾昀，不知道他在作什么事情，心底特别没底。

顾昀是真没做什么见不得人的勾当，也没有拐卖退休老头做些不正经的事情，比如逛花楼，虽然他真的在花楼。

顾昀唉声叹气，直把手里的华贵彩绸往地上摔，摔了再踩，然后往地上一坐，累的不愿动弹。昨天被儿子折腾了个够，这身体本就有些虚，站得久了两腿就直发抖，更别说套着这身繁复又沉重的礼服跳舞了。

为什么堂堂玄铁三部一支花，要来学跳舞呢？

据退休老干部姚大人说，顾帅这是总觉得儿子老给自己过生日他非常过意不去，现在也有时间也有精力（大概），就也想要给长庚过一次生日。

顾昀思来想去，大言不惭地觉得，长庚除了他顾昀这个人，还真没有别的什么执着的东西。他苦思冥想几日，想起曾经跟长庚开玩笑的时候，长庚有意无意提起过，说如果他穿上女人的衣服，也一定非常好看。顾昀当时还笑骂他混账，脑子里竟想些乱七八糟。

长庚这个人，所有的心思都围着他转，每个执念都深深缠在他这个人周围，不肯走开一步。顾昀心疼他这份近乎拼命的依赖和留恋，于是就更想多一点疼他爱他，好好宠着。

于是，顾昀这种撕开了脸皮也没什么放不开的人，叫来退休的老花花肠子姚镇一商量，找了个扬州城最有名的舞娘来，教顾昀学起了近来最受欢迎的胡服舞。

胡服舞就是一种身着胡服跳的舞蹈，舞步灵巧，手上和脚尖都要使着巧劲儿，顾昀聪明，功夫又好，学起来入门儿极快，他身段高挑又纤细，套上那华丽的舞衣，将黑玉长发盘起，涂了半唇的秋色胭脂，从背后看，能看到他那从暴露舞衣里露出的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，还有那把细得不可思议得劲腰，又白又直的两条长腿……

用姚镇的话说，绝对认不出是个男人。

顾昀一开始还学得乐在其中，但舞步越记越多，他一个没有基础的人 ，学起来就有些吃力了，舞娘建议他换个简单点的，他又不同意，每日磨得双脚发红，手臂酸痛，脖子都僵硬了。

那胡服舞衣看似轻巧，布料也少得可怜，只有胸前和腰以下膝盖以上才施舍点软软的布料，穿起来却复杂的很，每次都是舞娘一点点往顾昀身上套，一层又一层，里面是些绵软的布料，外面是一层又一层的金银饰品，手脚都挂了一圈又一圈刻着繁复花纹的镯子，金银沉重，舞者动作起来叮当作响，声音清脆好听，赏心悦目。

顾昀自认穿着几百斤重甲也能健步如飞，但挂着这身华丽丽的胡服舞衣却无法轻快地转个圈儿。

顾昀累瘫在地上，休息了一时半刻，就又勤快地爬起来随着鼓点练习。

鼓点一轻一重，一急一缓，从台子两侧不断传来，顾昀手里捏着一条也挂了金银饰品彩绸，回忆着舞娘的动作，挥舞着细长的手臂，踩着点，谨慎地挪动着步子。

姚镇在一旁悠哉游哉地喝着茶，眼里赞赏有加，觉得顾昀不日就能出门卖艺挣钱了。对慢慢出现在身旁的人毫无知觉地随意问：“你看，顾帅竟然能跳得这么好，真是厉害啊。”

“哼。”那道颀长的影子轻声一哼，怒意不敛。

姚镇一愣，机械地转过头一看，长庚面色不善地立在那，直直地盯着顾昀，半个余光都没分给姚镇。

姚镇张开的嘴合不上，手一抖，茶杯啪唧掉地上，碎了。衣裳被茶水打湿了也顾不得，连滚带爬起来行礼：“陛、陛下，您怎么来了？”

长庚一甩袖子：“姚大人，我已退位，不要如此称呼。”

听见茶杯摔碎的顾昀才一转头，看到那玉树临风的心肝儿宝贝，惊吓过度，脚下一崴，这整个人失了平衡，转眼就要拿脸和台子来个亲密接触。

长庚顾不得自己心里那点扭捏的情绪，冲上去就把顾昀往怀里一带，两人不小心踩到脚底的彩绸，身子一歪就滚到了地上。

姚镇见势头不对，转头就溜，顺便带走了所有的闲杂人等，并把门关了个严严实实，防止殃及闲杂人等。

所谓春色无边桃华浓，顾昀这一身的打扮，还有那染了胭脂的桃花妆，一双眼睛水汪汪的，透着泾渭分明的神色，看的长庚眼睛发红，心脏不受控制地直乱跳，脸上被顾昀的脸映地也有些发热发红，连生气都忘了。

顾昀有些心有余悸地晃晃瞳孔，尴尬地笑，“长庚，你怎么来了？”

长庚低头摸摸他的脸，“担心你，所以跟来看看。你为什么做这个？”

顾昀心里明白，自己这为了心肝宝贝学的胡服舞蹈，都是心甘情愿的，但骤然没个心理准备被长庚抓个正着，却怎么也不好意思说出口了。于是他打着哈哈，妄图敷衍过去，“我就是觉得好玩儿，所以……”

长庚深深地望着他，打断了他的敷衍，“是不是想跳给我看？”

“……”顾昀一阵无语，只能老实交代，“是。”

“为什么？”

“因为……我觉得你会喜欢。”

长庚的视线从他的脸上往下移，这一身的舞装和顾昀那遮不住的皮肉都被长庚扫了个遍，才开口，“你穿这身，真好看。”

顾昀哼笑一声，摸上他的脸，“我穿什么不好看？”

长庚一低头吻上顾昀染着胭脂的唇，舌尖顺着唇的形状翻来覆去的舔舐几遍，又探进顾昀的嘴里，一阵翻搅，手上用了力气，搂在顾昀腰间的手，几乎将他捏出红印子。顾昀被他顺着衣服纹路摩挲，将裸露出来的皮肉弄地发骚发痒起来，才堪堪推他。

推是没推动，长庚顺着他的手，就将他压在了宽阔的台子上，台面巧妙得很，竟是块镜子做的，长庚从上往下望去，自己看向顾昀的眼神从镜中映出来，眼底的欲望看得自己都一阵颤栗。

顾昀视线一扫周围，空旷的场子围了一圈，地方忒大，中间这个台子是用来表演的，所以够高，而且够大，这不算露天席地，也差不多了，自己还这副打扮，再被这混小子按在地上一顿折腾，他的面子里子，都觉得过不去，所以还是勉力制止，“心肝儿，咱们回去好不好？”

“我不。”长庚眉头一皱，就吐出两个字。

“……”这小子除了撒娇还会什么？

顾昀一阵吐槽，长庚已经动作麻利地将他翻了过来，双手拉到身后，扯过旁边的绸带迅速绑住。顾昀被他压着跪在地上，双手往伸手一绑，顿时有点脸热，“长庚！你干什么？  
”

“你啊。”长庚凑上来，压低声音幽幽道。

“……”顾昀眼皮一阵乱跳，“你，你放开我。”

“我不。”故技重施。长庚面无表情地扒了顾昀屁股上那块布料，零零碎碎地金银玉饰，统统没卸，顾昀一抖，身上就叮铃作响，长庚心里很满意。

顾昀低头望着台子镜面里的自己，被长庚压在地上，身下的衣服被扒光，长庚正伸了根手指在他后面折腾。狼崽子熟门熟路，几下就戳到了正点，顾昀腰缓缓抖起来，身下那根也就抬起了头。

长庚抵着他的臀部，将自己送进他深处，轻重得当的力度，缓缓蹭着他的内壁，刮擦着他那早被操熟了的敏感肉璧，换来顾昀细细碎碎不稳的喘息。

长庚低低一笑，将那处频繁往顾昀敏感处撞，一手捏着顾昀的下巴，拉着他往下看，“义父你看，你身上都红了。”

顾昀闻言低头，镜中的自己果然浑身都有些泛红，沁出了细细的汗，自己伏在那狼崽子身下，双手被身后那根绸子绑着，被身后那东西顶弄地不住耸动，眼睛里的神色说不出的风骚荡漾，咬牙不愿出声的模样，看得顾昀自己都羞耻地不愿再看。

看顾昀看了一眼便撇开脸，长庚低笑着放缓了动作，“义父，你真好看。”

顾昀好汉不吃眼前亏，当低头时则低头，于是他委委屈屈地回头去吻长庚，巴巴地说，“心肝儿，这地面太硬，我膝盖疼。”

长庚听他这软语，喉头一噎，憋得眼角发红，看着顾昀可怜巴巴求饶的脸色，心下就软了，一是舍不得这么折腾顾昀，二是顾昀这张桃花面的脸，真想一直盯着看，舍不得移开眼睛。

于是长庚将他翻过来抱到台子边上的毯子上，将顾昀双腿往两边一拉，扯着那根彩绸，将顾昀双手双脚分别往旁边一绑。顾昀双腿大敞地躺在毯子上，长庚迎面压上来，毫不留情地将那根东西一捅到底，顾昀来不及骂一声“混账东西”就被那突如其来的刺激噎了住，这姿势太过羞耻，顾昀浑身被扒了个差不多，被长庚压着腿狠狠地操了几十下，嗓子里的声儿有些控制不住地上扬。

他的腰软得过分，根本使不上力，被长庚用力撞得上下起伏，浑身麻痹着失了五感，一阵白光从脑中刺啦闪过，顾昀觉得自己从身下那处一直到心里都连到了一起，心跳再不能更快，长庚仿佛从相连那处，一直钻进了他的心脏深处，湿湿黏黏地打湿了一片地方，据地盘桓。

有很多片段从眼前闪过，从他在塞外捡来的小长庚一直到他们在江南最后一战时许诺给长庚的“一生到老”……

长庚的动作忽然停了，语气有些不可思议，“子熹……你哭了？”

顾昀也有些迷惑，含糊道，“我哭了吗？”

长庚伸手抹抹顾昀脸上的泪水，抹去了又有新的不断涌出来，长庚有些慌了，“子熹，我错了，你别哭啊。”

顾昀眼神没什么焦距地往上一抬，晃了一会才找准人，胸膛不断起伏地喘着气，“长庚，我抱抱你好吗？”

长庚双眼一暗，深觉自己可能闹过了，忙伸手解了束缚，将顾昀往怀里一搂，语气快哭了，“子熹，子熹。”

“哎。”顾昀呼出一口气， 又一行泪淹没过方才的泪痕，“真好啊，长庚，我还能这么抱着你。”


End file.
